gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Our Wiki's "Yearbook Messages"
Summer is near and school is out or soon to be out for everyone on the wiki. Yearbooks came in today at my school. Everyone was enjoying exchanging messages and signatures in them and reading what others wrote to them. I did the same, and it was definitely the highlight of my day. Although we still get to see each other over the summer, this gave me the idea to make this page for the wiki. Write the name of someone you want to give a message in bold and write them something under it on their "yearbook" (it doesn't have to be about just this past year.) I was considering starting on a full on "Wiki Yearbook", but I haven't been around to see what happened this past year. Anyway, leave someone a message and have fun :). Messages If someone's name is already on here in bold, write under the name instead of rewriting it. You can also add your name to the list to receive messages. Johnny Goldtimbers Oldtimbers, you're funny and fun to talk to. You'll always be my favorite senior citizen. -Madster You are an excellent friend in my book. 2 years ago I saw how you led and participated in Co. Black Guard, and even then I was confident that you had what it took to become " One of the great ones ". It is truly an honor to serve under your lead, and I will always acknowledge you. - Eric Goltimbers, my man, thanks for being there for silly things, eventhough I'm not Venables. Its good to have leader to you serve under in the EITC. Remember mate, you sir are truly recognizable. - Edward Daggerhawk/Jack Rogers Johnny/Dino.. You always make me laugh and you're just so easy to talk to and get along with. I'm glad we ended up becoming friends!! Stormwalker :D Jeremiah Garland We haven't talked too much one-on-one, but I consider you a good friend of mine on the wiki. You're easy to talk to and a supportive person. -Madster Hey Garland, its been an honour being with you throughout POTCO. -Edward Daggerhawk/Jack Rogers Come to my lair tomorrow and I shall show you the perks of corruption :3 ;) <3 --Nommer I'm sorry.... I had to ROFL at this one. ROFL! It's so hilarious watching you toy around with people, Cher.. except Nnam, I think he believes it's real o.o ~Owl Jack Goldwrecker There have been times (including..) that we haven't gotten along, but I've talked with you a lot one-on-one. You're nice and it was enjoyable talking with you on the wiki about every day when I was more active here. -Madster John Breasly I'm really grateful for how helpful and loyal friends. We've had our differences, but I think you're a good and supportive friend. -Madster Dude you're like totally hot and I'd totes date you. -Anonymous(John actually added this himself o.o) John....Idk what to say... -Edward Daggerhawk/Jack Rogers John you helped me through so much and I dont know where Id be if you werent there for me! Thank you so much for being my friend and just always being there even if id cuss you out somedays. Stormwalker~~ Walker of dah storm ;) Stormwalker (I know she's not still on the wiki, but I'll get the message to her). You were the first friend I ever met on POTCO. You introduced me to roleplay and the wiki. Without you, I probably would have left the game a long time ago. You're a really fun and nice person, and you're one of the few people that can actually make me laugh. You're a great friend, and I'm glad we got to pick up our friendship again after I left. -Your partner in crime, Madster <3 Stormwaker, / Morgan, you are probably one of the greatest people I know. You are a good friend of mine, and I always saw the light in you. You make me laugh, you're a fun friend, and you inspire me, truly. - Eric Ah Storm, at least you were there for me at times when we were in the Paradox. I dont think it would be as fun of a clan without you, eventhough we dont do anything because I have not played POTCO in a while. -Edward Daggerahwk/Jack Rogers. You're such an amazing storm and id tap that ;) Love Stormwalker:) ;) BoogieMango You're a funny guy, and, though sometimes your humor is out there, you're one of the nicest comedic pirates I've ever met. I don't know where to start with you, we go way back. Since the beginning. Our friendship is merely unbreakable, and I admire you. - Eric Lolwut. Slothus maximus chan! MANGUIN (don't let Matty see me calling you this)! I would say exactly what I believe the future holds but going into detail would violate the whole keeping it PG vibe :P (just messin) Seriously though, at first I thought you were a total newb.. buuuut I'm glad you proved me wrong. Randomness and corruption shall reign over the chat, for we are painis cupcake and we will eat you. Rawr. Yes. --Pants FYI, Squirto has been informed. ~Owl You're pretty kewl. I hope you get MC soon. P.S. Don't you hate it when a sentence ends in a completely different way than you asparagus? -David David McMartin You're a funny guy, and you make me laugh. '''Although we haven't known each other for long, I still consider you my buddy. :) - Eric '''Madster Mad ever since the beginning when we both joined Potco you were my first friend and my first trolling buddy, we used to get kicked out of so many guilds together just always laughing and smiling not letting anyone bother us. When I started calling us Partners in Crime I really thought it was just amazing how it just explained our friendship, If one of us needed help trolling someone or just needed help in general we wouldnt hesistate to teleport. I'm glad were talking again and that I added you on skype because I enjoy those late night talks about Ferdinand and how we both were crying cause we were laughing so hard. I could write like 10 paragraphs about us but I shouldn't, so just to finish this off.. I LOVE YOU & FIESTA EN LOS PANTELONES!!!!! Love Stormwalker :) <3 Pencil-''' You seem like a very good Christian, and I hope to talk about religion sometime soon! Cardinal Sergaius de la Ensparo XI (talk) '''Eric The Flamable Friends to the end, man, friends to the end. -David Cardinal Sergauis de la Ensparo XI You seem like a very nice man, and hope to stay in contact with a fellow Christian like you. --[[User talk:Pencil-|''Jason Clubheart]],'' author of "The Iron Bars" Jim Logan Jason Blademorgan Captaingoldvane2 Orangemail is coming. I shall write something more when I'm coherent... for now, going to open up a section for you so you may receive mucho hate <3 U IERH G Orangemail? Oh please... I still have archives full of orangemail against you. Come at me. ~Owl You're a square. Category:Community Involvement Category:POTCO